Big Time Lovers
by devineggins4
Summary: Kendall and Lucy are advancing in their relationship. Someone from the past returns
1. It feels like the first time

It all happened last night.

KENDALL'S POV

I wake up and put on black jeans, my nikes, and a black a blue tee shirt with the words "L + K = AWESOME" written on it.

Me obviously knowing that L stands for Lucy my girlfriend and K stands for me.

I leave my room and head to the kitchen for breakfast but to my surprise everyone but my mom is gone.

"Mom where is everyone?"

"At the beach bash. You know the one that you promised Lucy you'd be her date to?"

"OH MY GOD!DID SHE COME BY THE APARTMENT?"

"Yes. She was looking for you and I told her you were asleep. So then she left she also told me to tell you it ends at 12:00 a.m. so come at any time."

I then proceede to grab everything I needed. I changed into my swim trunks and black wife beater grabbed my car keys and ran out of the door.

"Don't forget your sunblock."

"I got it right here Mom!"

I greeted Bitters behind his desk andasked him for directions to the beach since I forgot.

I then hopped into my new car and drove off while I was driving I thought of some rocking awesome lyrics for my new song for everyone to hear. I called the song Black Cat based on the time I tried to stop Jo from kissing Jett on set of that tv the end of the song I thought of...

_She said get your hands off of my star it's not your part but all your fault and this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic. _

_Get your hands off my star it's not your part but all your fault and this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound...way...too...tragic._

Yep nailed it now to get to the Bash write it down finish the somng and sing it.

And here I am.

OH GOD THIS IS BAD! MY BROS ARE ON STAGE LOOKING FOR ME AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE.

I should probobly say hello to all the people at the top of this table of guilt I'm under.

Hey those are good lyrics.

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of the table you're under lipstick lullabyes this is sorry for the last time and baby i understand that you're making new freinds this is how you get by._

Okay I should probably -

"Get your ass out here Kendall!"

She read my mind. Thats how I know we have a connection.

"Lucy I am so sorry for not being awake or actually bringing you here myself.I overslept and lost track of time."

"Kendall I forgive you.I'm not even mad I'm just glad you came. Now get your ass on stage!"

I quickly kissed her "Thanks Luce."

I rushed on stage.

"Dude what happened ? Did you oversleep again?" Carlos was the first one to question me.

"Yes I overslept now let's rock this beach bash! I just finished a new song! Ladies and gentlemen ths new song is titled Black Cat."

We sang while playing instruments which doesn't happen unless we sing a song I wrote.

_You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks and you're gonna burn the city down right now!_

_Whoah oh oh whoah oh whoah!_

And cue the applause we sang "Cover girl" "Any kind of guy" and "Love me love me" and then we partied.

We drank and ate and swam people almost drowned swimming while intoxicated.

I mostly made out with Lucy during the party.

Then around 11:51 p.m. they packed up everything and we all left.

I was very sober and Lucy was too.

We got to the Palm Woods, I parked my car and walked Lucy back to her room.

Lucy asked me to come inside with her to watch a new dvd she just rented.

The name of the movie "Disaster Movie" it was hilarious .I'd already seen it. Later we watched t.v. we came across a trailer for a new parody movie caled "This is the End" it was pretty funny. I remember this one clip of Aziz Ansari and Kevin Hart. was trying to kick Aziz into a huge hole in the ground.

But anyway back to us.

Lucy led me to her room and we started kissing she began removing my clothes.

Next thing I know Lucy and I had just finished having sex for about 30 minutes with a condom of course.

It was great she was great. I could feel myself falling asleep.

But first I kissed her forehead and drifted off whispering I love you Lucy.

Yep best night of my life. I had tons of fun with Lucy and my friends.

The nest morning I woke up to see Lucy fully dressed and apparently waiting fo me to wake up.

"Good morning Blondie."

"So I guess that makes you Dagwood."

"No way.I'm not a guy."

"That's pretty obvious."

"So how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept better than I did a day ago."

"So did I so, do you want to go to the new amusement park?"

"I doubt I'll be amused but sure, let's go! Umm could you looke away while I put on my clothes?"

"I had no problem with it last night but okay.

I quickly put on my trunksand wifebeater

"Alright I'm done you can turn around now."

"Aw I missed the whole show." Lucy can be sarcastic at times and thats something I find adorable."

My phone vibrates on the floor

I pick it up and find a new text from James

_Dude get home now! Momma Knight is freaking! She is super pissed and scared dude!_

_"_We got to stop at my apartment mom is apparently mad and wondering if I'm okay."

"Alright lets go becide you can't go to an amusement park dressed like a surfer you need to change clothes." We walked to my apartment 2j

"Now there's no telling how mad she could be right now so wait here alright?"

LUCY'S POV

I waited outside for about ten minutes until Kendall finally comes out in black jeans and the L + K shirt i bought him.I decided to be sarcastic.

"Who bought you that shirt"

He played along

"A friend. A really close friend."

"Would this friend's name hapen to be Lucy?"

"Yes it would."

We got into his car and pulled up at the amusement park about 30 minutes later

Then his phone vibrated he picked it up to find a text from an unknown number

KENDALL'S POV

I picked up my phone to my a message from an unknown caller.

_I'm comin for you ;D_

"Luce I just got the most freaky text ever. Someone unknown said they're coming for me."

"That sounds creepy do you think you should change your number?"

"Neh it's probably some crazed fan who managed to get ahold of my lets go."

_Who left Kendall that message?Will something bad happen?Who knows?_

_Chapter 2 coming soon! side note: I'm a dude who thinks Kendall and Lucy would make a cool couple because of their love of music so just know that i'm not a girl. catch ya later guys._


	2. Let's watch a movie

KENDALL'S POV

"Hey lets go on this ride."

"The Machine of Doom?!Ken I'm not so sure about this."

"Don't tell me that Lucy Stone is afraid of a rollercoaster!?"

"Afraid?If anyone is afraid it's you."

"Alright lets make a bet. Whoever screams the most has to (C'mon Kendall think of something good.) destroy their favorite guitar."

"That sounds scarier than this ride but you're on, Lover boy!"

At the end of the ride I had lost .

I felt very sad knowing that I would have to get rid of my favorite guitar.

We stayed at the amusement park for about 3 more hours then we got in the car.

I hope she forgot the bet.

"Don't forget you have to destroy your favorite guitar."

"Could you excuse me for a second?" I stepped out of the car dropped to my knees and yelled out loud "DAMN!"

"Yikes. Looks like Kenny doesn't want to lose his guitar. You don't have to destroy it. I'll think of something."

"Thank you"

"I thought of something! You have to listen to this opera cd with the volume turned up to MAX while I take a nap with these sound proof headphones."

"Have mercy" That was all I had to say to her before hearing all that opera.

We finally got back to the Palm Woods although I couldn't feel my ears.

We went back to Lucy's room.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay" Was my reply until she surprised me by saying

"And you're going to join me."

She doesn't usually allow me to shower with her.

"Okay"

We took off our clothes got into the shower and we started to make out.

She wrapped her legs around my waist

I grabbed her ass and then somebody knocked on the door.

"You've got to be kidding here."

LUCY'S POV

I wrapped my towel around my body and answered the door only to find...

Camille.

"Hey Lucy did I come at a bad time?"

"Well actually-"

"Good I brought a movie to watch its called security about we invite the guys to come watch too?Great they'll be here in ten minutes."

I ran back to the bathroom

"Get dressed Camille is here and the guys will be here soon."

"Why"

"To watch a movie Camille found."

"You scheduled a movie showing now?"

"No Camille just came and brought the hurry up."

I put on my clothes and ran back to my living room

"Hey guys."

"Lucy,hey."

"Have you seen Kendall?"

"Um yeah he's-"

"Right here I was taking a nap in her bed."

"Why not on her couch?"

"Because the bed is better."

"Whatever let's just watch the movie."

Camille knows something. She would never do this without getting my permission and setting a time.

"Hey that looks like Kendall and Lucy."

"Oh God."

"Lucy how did she find this?"

"Must have been the security cameras."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"ITS HORRIBLE!"

"STOP THE TORTURE! TURN IT OFF!"

"Camille how did you get this"

"I was snooping around Bitters' desk trying to find a script that I lost in his lost and found andI founf a room for viewing security tapes behind a I watched a bunch of tapes and I came across this hey don't worry your secret is safe with us."

"Yeah just get rid of the security camera in your room to protect your privacy from Bitters."

"No problem who wants to help me get rid of the camera and then throw a secret party where we'll all forget what we saw on the tape."

"Don't worry I already took down the caamera just give us an hour to get stuff for the party."

They all walked out of my apartment all except for Kendall.

"That was kinda creepy"

"What seeing us do it on tape or knowing that Bitters watches us have sex?"

"Both."

"Yep. So what can we do in an hour?"

"Finish our shower?"

" go!"

Expect chapter 3 soon later guys and ladies please keep in mind...I'm single.

Just kidding goodbye readers and expect chapter 3 soon.


	3. Big Time Ex

LUCY'S POV

"Kendall! Its an emergency I need a ride."

"Don't you have a license?"

"No I failed my driver's ed test are you gonna drive me or not?"

"I'll drive you later. You mean in my car! Yeah why not I mean its not like I was making a sandwich or anything. James you know how to finish it right?"

"Pastrami, mustard, ketchup, ham, mayo, pepperoni,and top it with wheat bread got it!"

"Good. Thanks man!"

We went to Kendall's car and got in

"Where to?"

"Music City."

"Alright! I needed to buy a new guitar anyway."

"Why is that?"

"A simple equation. Carlos + guitar x staircase = broken guitar."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It wasn't it was horrible."

"Sorry for your unfortunate loss."

"Yeah. Hey I just met you and this is crazy but heres my number so call me maybe before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad and you should know that."

"Why are you singing?"

"Practicing for a cover up of that song. We're here."

"Alright now to buy it. There it is! The new Lil' Wayne cd!"

"I am not a human being 2 I didn't know it was out yet."

"Yeah now go get your guitar."

"Here we go this thing is perfect. Blue and black nice look now lets see how it sounds."

_So shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond shine_ bright_ like a diamond._

_You're a shooting star I see a vision of ecstacy when you hold me I'm alive we're like diamonds in the sky._

_I saw the life inside your eyes._

_So shine bright tonight we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky._

"Yep this guitar is perfect. Just needs a little fine tuning."

"Alright one guitar and one cd that'll be $117.63."

I pulled some money from my pocket but Kendall payed for me

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You mind if I play the cd?"

"Not at all I was gonna ask you to play it what next?"

"We could go home, invite everybody to the roof, and you could test out that new guitar again."

"Sounds fun. Aw crap! I'm late!"

"Late for what Kendall?"

"Katie's birthday is today her party started 30 minutes ago! Hand me that box in the glove compartment!"

I opened the glove compartment and gave him the box he then asked me to pass him a newspaper so I did.

"This will be wreckless!Hold on!"

He tried to wrap a present and drive at the same time we swerved another car swerved on purpose and Kendall..stuck his head out the window to yell

"Jackass!"

"Ha!I'll finish that for you."

"Thanks Luce."

We pulled up at the Palm Woods when his phone vibrated with another creepy unknown text.

KENDALLS' POV

"Another creepy text."

"Weird"

We got on the elevator and I leaned over to Lucy

"Thanks for the help with the gift."

"No problem."

We began to kiss intensely she wrapped her legs around me I grabbed and held onto her.

We kissed with passion the elevator opened and

"Kendall?"

"Jo?" I was so scared I might have sort of unconditionally accidentally dropped Lucy on the floor.

I helped her up and we got off of the elevator

"What the hell were you just doing?"

"Um first of all this is Lucy. She's my girlfriend. Sorry you had to see that."

"Y'know when I came back I didn't expect to see you nearly having sex with some girl I've never seen a day in my life. speaking of having sex have you done it with her?"

"Ummm...yes."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah."

The elevator opened and Camille and Logan walked out

I grabbed Lucy and ran to the open elevator

"Hi guys, bye guys!"

The door closed and I turned to a very angry Lucy

"Luce listen-"

I was stopped from talking when she began to punch me in my stomach and ribs

"Ow my ribs!Sorry!"

"I'm sorry too. Just try to clear this up."

"I will."

I texted Logan

_Dude grab my guitar I left down there also grab the box wrapped with a newspaper and bring them to the apartment ASAP!_

We walk into the apartment to find Camille, mom,Katie, James, Carlos,and The Jennifers.

"Hey guys Katie happy birthday."

"What No gift?"

" 5...4...3...2...1!"

Logan and Camille walk in

"Kendall heres that gift for Katie and your new guitar."

"Thank you."

Jo walks in

"Oh crap."

"Kendall explain this whole thing now."

"Okay I'll explain..right after we cut the cake."

We cut the cake

"Kendall."

"Right after opening presents"

She opened her presents

"Right after my performance on my new guitar."

_And we were just kids in love the summer was full of mistakes we never learned from._

_the first kiss stole the breath from my lips what if the last one tears us apart._

_"_Boy. Explain. Now!"

"Okay Lucy arrived at the Palm Woods about a week after you left, I asked her out she said yes and we have been dating for a year."

"Okay so what you're telling me is you broke your promise to me?"

I WAS THEN DESPERATE TO ESCAPE JO'S STARE SO I DID WHAT ANYONE WOULD DO IN MY SITUATION.

I jumped into the pool , swam to the other side, got out and ran back inside.

"You have got to be kidding me! That's how he gets away from her?"

"Yes it is Lucy you see Kendall was obviously frightened inside. He saw a chance to escape and he took it to get away from shame and fear."

"Logan don't take it the wrong way when I ask this but why are you guys so weird?"

"I don't know. Now are you gonna go check up on Kendall"

"Yeah."

"Good. And one more thing don't have sex with him because he's wet."

"Weird he's wet and I'm not."

"No idea what that-Oh! Now i know what it means! Ew!That's gross Lucy."

I rushed back to my apartment after my 'swim' in the pool.

Man I just freaked out and swam away.

Suddenly Lucy rushes through the door

"Wait don't put on clothes..yet. Too late."

"Hi."

"What you did was pretty weird."

"I guess I'm weird like that Luce."

"Yeah you're my type of weird."

We began to kiss and for the second damn time today Jo interrupts us

"I really can't watch the same movie over again every hour."

"No idea what that means."

"She can't watch us make out everytime she turns around."

"Oh. That clears it up. You're not gonna drop me again are you?"

"No."

I sat her down

"What is it?"

"I'm just hear to clear up something. Are you a man or a fish? Because that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen you do."

"I am 100% I can prove I have proved it to Lucy alot."

"TMI Kendall."

"You did ask about our sex life."

"Okay can we be friends?"

"Sure."

"No problem with that."

"Okay now we should get back to that party."

"Yeah this is getting kind of awkward."

_This has been my longest chapter ever_

_keep reading._


	4. Big Time Anniversary Part 1

**==================================================================================Kendall's pov**

Today is me and Lucy's one year anniversary. She gave me a spare key a few days ago.

She is somewhere in the Palm Woods.

I don't know when she'll be back so I asked the guys to stall her.

I began setting up candles, food, and her favorite drink.

I then set a giant teddy bear, some roses, and a brand new guitar in front of the door.

I could help but wonder how they're stalling her.

**Logan's pov**

I walk up to Lucy and Camille at the pool

"Hey can one of you drive me somewhere?Well how about it Lucy?"

"I'll drive you-"

"Not you Camille. I um don't trust you to drive."

"Well that was rude."

"Lucy?"

"Sure but um don't you have a car?"

"My license got suspended."

"You?Your license was suspended?You never violate the rules of the road what did you do?"

(I expected someone to ask me this which is why I thought of the perfect fake explanation.)

"I was eating a sandwich while driving."

"Wow so you were eating a sandwich well thats strange considering the fact that I ate a sandwich while driving right in front of a cop and (she pulls out her license) heres my unsuspended license."

"Lucy did you hear something?"

"No."

"You sure Lucy cuz I could've swore I heard a NAG!"

"Well I never."

"Never what Cam? Never stop NAGGING ME!?"

"I'll see you later Lucy, Logan I'll see you never."

(DANG IT! Kendall better pay me for this cuz I just lost Camille.!)

"Sorry about what happened"

Almost crying I said "Its cool she'll be back now let's go. "

I grabbed her arm and dragged her through the lobby we passed Camille.

"Bye Camille."

We walked to my car and I got into the passenger seat.

"Where to?"

(Dang! I hadn't thought of a place to go. Wait. Its a 45 minute drive to Cinaman theater.)

"Take me to Cinaman Theater."

"You mean that movie theater that serves cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah I need to get about a dozen cinnamon rolls."

"Okay then."

We got back to the Palm Woods about an hour later

"Thanks Lucy."

"No problem."

**James' pov**

I walked up to Lucy in the lobby.

"Lucy hey I need a favor the guys are all gone and i need someone to play tennis with."

"YOU play tennis?"

"Yeah its a great way to stay in shape now let's go!"

We left the Palm Woods and walked to the park's tennis court

After about 30 minutes of playing we went back

"Thanks Lucy."

"No problem."

**Lucy's pov**

That's two down and still two to go

"Hey Lucy."

And theres Carlos

"Let me guess you need my help."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I just helped Logan and James. What're you guys trying to hide?"

"Why do you think we're trying to hide something? Are you a detective?"

"No. But I think you guys have been stalling for Kendall to get ready for our anniversary."

"Holy crap! You are a detective."

"No I'm not I just learned how to do that from watching Batman and Scooby Doo."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense."

My phone vibrated in my pocket

it was a text from Kendall

_Come to your apartment._

I knew it.

**Kendall's pov**

Lucy walked in and looked in amazement at everything

"Is this guitar for me?"

"Yes it is."

We sat down and ate and laughed and later I cleaned up.

Lucy brought me into her room. She leaned in to whisper to me.

"I want you now."

"I want you too." We began kissing while taking off each others clothes.

The next morning I woke up and Lucy was fast asleep.

Now I have time to sneak out and prepare part two of our anniversary.

I put a brand new ipad on her bed. With a video.

**Lucy's pov**

I wake up the next morning and he's gone.

Weird he's usually still in bed theres an ipad on the bed

' play me' I pressed play on the ipad

Kendall's face popped up

_Good morning Lucy._

_I've left clues in certain places that will lead you to another awesome gift._

_Here's a riddle that should helpyou withthe first place._

_I am a place to relax during the summer I also drain liquid what am I?_

Man he's bad at riddles its obviously the pool.


	5. Big Time Anniversary Part 2

**Lucy's pov**

I put on my black one piece bikini, tied my hair into a ponytail, and walked to the pool.

I get into the pool and see a key at the bottom so I swim to the bottom of the pool.

I swam back up and see James waiting for me.

He starts reading a note out loud.

"_Nice job Lucy. You have found the first clue. Here is a line from a song. Fill in whats missing and go to this place.'Its fun to stay at_.'"_

"It's fun to stay at the YMCA."

"Correct. Kendall said to go to the YMCA, head into the girls locker room and find locker number _J2EJ _and use that key to unlock it. Good luck."

" Wait. What is he planning?"

"As much as I would love to tell you I am bound by the bro code not to."

"Okay then."

I changed my clothes and began walking down the street to the YMCA.

I go into the girls' locker room and find the locker.

I unlock it and find a car key and a note?

_You need a car for the next one go_ to_ the parking lot to find my car._

_And always remember, I'm there for you Babe.;D_

Man I love him I just haven't told him yet.

I run out to the parking lot, press a button on the key, and find his car and Carlos.

He began reading a note.

"Nice job now go to Sam's auto and body shop and ask the guy in the light red jumpsuit for a detail."

Okay auto shop lets go.

I arrived at the shop ten minutes later and I see the light red jumpsuit guy.

"Hey can I get a detail."

He turns and reveals that its Logan he hands me a key.

"Here. Take it and leave."

"You okay Logan?"

"Ask go to the office in the back and give the boss that key."

I headed to the back office and found a woman wearing a motorcycle helmet

I handed her the key, she turned around and unlocked a safe.

She handed me a motorcycle key.

"Okay whats with all the keys and who are you?"

She removed the helmet.

"Jo?"

"Yep. Kendall said get on the motorcycle outside and go to the carnival."

She gave me the helmet and said I good bye

I went outside got on the motorcycle and went to the carnival.

I saw Kendall.

"There you are."

"Yeah I was here the whole you enjoy this little scavenger hunt?"

"It was no challenge but was kind of fun."

"Good. You're in a good mood."

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring

"Lucy will you...

(to be continued)

**_I LOVE USING CLIFFHANGERS. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME MY FELLOW RUSHERS AND KUCY_ SHIPPERS.**


	6. Big Time Proposal

**Lucy's POV**

My heart is racing.

I feel nervous.

Is he about to pop the question?

The one that leads to two people together forever?

I don't know what to do!

What do I do?

Oh my God help me.

I have to do something.

What the hell do I do?

"I LOVE YOU!"

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

Oh God I hope he isn't freaked out.

"I love you too, Lucy. Which is why I am giving you this promise ring."

"Oh thank God."

"Lucy Stone will you promise to someday marry me?"

"I promise."

"Great. Now let's go have fun at the carnival."

"This place reminds me of that amusement park we went to."

"Yeah except you have to worry about the food you eat ..see that guy eating the corn dog?"

"Yeah."

"Watch closely."

The guy Kendall and I were looking at began to puke after taking one bite of the corn dog.

"Woah!"

"Yep that's why Carlos only goes to the amusement park. The corn dogs here are very dangerous. He loves corn dogs but not that much."

"I feel kinda sorry for him."

"You and me both."

"Woah! Whats with that?" I pointed to a crowd and we ran over to see.

"Somebody's performing"

"Wow. He's pretty good."

"Hey wait! I know him! That's Guitar Dude."

After the show we went to talk to him.

"Guitar Dude."

"Kendall! Who's your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend Lucy."

"Nice to meet you. You were pretty good up there."

"Thanks."

"So anyway I thought you left L.A."

"I did. I've been traveling and decided to come back here for a while. I'm gonna go back to the Palm Woods but I don't have a ride, my van crashed on my way here so I had to walk."

"Hey no problem. We'll give you a ride."

"Thanks dude."

"Kendall I only have the motorcycle."

"Says you. I had Logan bring my car to the parking lot."

"How is he getting home?"

"He's riding the motorcycle."

We walked to the parking lot and we see Logan sitting on the hood of Kendall's car.

"You owe me a new Camille,dude!"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy didn't tell you? We broke up all because I had to get Lucy to drive me somewhere to stall her."

"Sorry. Look here's $100."

"No! Camille is worth more than that!"

"You literally saw me spend most of my money on this car! I can give you $ 100 and keep my other $ 100 until our next payday. Or I could help you get her back."

"You're gonna help me get her back."

"Alright I'll start tomorrow. Now let's go. Oh yeah. You remember Guitar Dude."

"Yeah good to see you Guitar Dude."

We got into Kendall's car and Logan got on the motorcycle.

We arrived at the Palm Woods later.

"This was a great day. Thanks for the ring, the guitar, the motorcycle, everything. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in, and I leaned in and we began to kiss

He said good night and went to his apartment.

I said good night back and began walking to my apartment.

I left the front door of the Palm Woods and passed the pool.

I looked to my side and saw someone dumping something in the pool.

Weird. I'll tell Mr. Bitters tomorrow.

_**I bet a lot of you were expecting a proposal right?**_

_**See ya next time.**_

_**Keep on reading chapter 7 coming soon.**_

_**Kendall will try to help Logan with Camille and Lucy will set a car on fire.**_

_**Sounds weird right. Lucy will also find out what was dumped into the pool and who did it.**_

_**Get ready for a Scooby Doo like chapter next time.**_

_**Bye readers.**_


	7. Big Time Bullet

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking to apartment 2J.

I walked up to the door and did a knock that Kendall could easily figure out.

I heard Kendall from the other side of the door saying 'That's Lucy.'

He came out wearing a black shirt with a red and green lightning bolt on the front.

"Hey."

"Hey. I just wrote a new song."

"What's it called?"

"Your Song."

"Sing it."

"Let me go get my guitar." He said as he went back inside.

He came back out about two minutes later

"Okay here I go."

_I can call you baby doll all the time and you'll whisper in my ears you'll say_

_I miss you boy. Sing it over again and over again and over ogain._

_And I can call you baby doll all the time and you'll whisper in my ears._

_You'll say I miss you boy. Sing it over again and over again and over again._

_And I'll sing every song I ever wrote if it'll make you stay and you'll stay._

"Nice song. It's amazing."

"Thanks. It took me a few hours to write it and it turned out on for a second."

He turned around and went back inside. He came out without the guitar.

"So I'm gonna tell Bitters something before he opens the pool."

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm gonna tell him about a person I saw dumping something into the pool last night."

We walk to ' desk.

" last night I saw someone in dark clothes dumping something into the pool."

"Yeah sure you did."

"I did."

"Really? Well let's check and see."

We all walked outside over to the pool

"See there are eels in the water!"

"What!?How?!Who?!"

" would have to be pretty pissed at you to do this Bitters."

"Quiet Knight! I'm searching for clues. Aha! A bucket! I can take it to the police and have them scan it for fingerprints."

"Okay well while you do that I'm gonna go help Logan."

**Kendall's POV**

I walk away and I see Logan.

"Alright now let's go get your girl back."

"I know what to do now let's do this!"

"Alright here's the plan. I knock on the door and you do what you did when we came back from the world tour."

"The tackle thing? You think it'll work again?"

"Yes. If you add more tackle-y stuff to it she won't be able to resist tackling you."

We walked to the apartment and came out about 20 minutes later.

We were in front of Camille's door.

I knocked and Logan prepared to walk by.

"Hey Camille. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure."

Logan then walked by.

"Ah hey guys don't mind me. Just going to TACKLE some chores at home. Maybe play some TACKLE football and do some fishing. With a TACKLE box. Might even go buy some new TACKLE. That's another word for build a rope and block. Y'know a rope and block is also known as a TACKLE! Well bye. TACKLE!"

"Y'know what I don't need a phone anymore."

"I know what you guys are doing. Look I'll get back with Logan just stop making me want to tackle him."

**Lucy's POV**

I walked to the front of the Palm Woods and left.

I got onto my motorcycle and suddenly a guy came up behind me with a gun.

"You saw me yesterday dumping eels into the pool. Bitters owes me alot and that was part one of my revenge. See that red and black car? It belongs to Bitters. Here's some gasoline and matches go over there and set it ablaze or I'll shoot you!"

"Okay!"

I ran to the car.

I quickly poured the gasoline on the car and lit the match.

I set the car on fire and took off running.

The flames engulfed that one car. It didn't explode it just burned. Strange I guess the dark guy emptied the gas from the car. I got on my motorcycle and started to drive.

The dark guy was gone or atleast I thought he was.

A bullet hit me right in my side!

I'm bleeding!

"Help me! Somebody please help me!"

I fell off the motorcycle and it fell to the ground.

Carlos and James came running over to me.

"Oh my God Lucy what happened!?"

"A guy made me set Bitters' car on fire and then he shot me! Just get me to a hospital before my organs spill out!"

They dialed 911 and an ambulance arrived in 2 minutes.

I was hurt. In deep pain.

I whispered to them" Tell Kendall I love him."

"You're gonna be ok! We promise."

"Don't worry the bullet can't cause anything fatal. We can perform surgery and get her fixed up."

"Will she still be able to walk?"

"She was shot in the side not the back so yes."

"I'll call Kendall."

**Kendall's POV**

Me, Logan and Camille were talking in 2j when my phone starting ringing.

"Hello? She what? I'll be there soon."

"What happened dude?"

"Somebody shot Lucy!"

We ran out of the apartment full speed ahead but first.

"Bitters somebody set your car on fire !"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah a guy with a gun made Lucy do it! Then he shot her. I have to get to the 's $100 I got to go."

"Oh my God! Wait I'll come with you!"

_**So what'd you guys think? Please leave me some good reviews.**_


	8. Big Time Hero

**Kendall's POV**

We ran into the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Which room is Lucy Stone in?"

"She is in room 112."

We ran until we could find her room.

"Lucy!"

"Hey Kendall."

"Please tell me you're okay."

"Well there is a bullet in my side but other than that I'm all good."

"I never should have left to help Logan. Who cares about his relationship.I should have stayed with you and you would've been fine."

"We're right here and we care about our relationship"

"What's important is that they're together and I'm going to be fine."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can go to the Palm Woods, get your guitar, and sing the whole song from before."

"No problem." I smiled at her and walked out.

I reached the parking lot and saw a guy dressed in all black staring at me.

In my mind I said one thing.

F**king Creeper.

I started walking towards my car and he followed me.

Again, F**king Creeper.

I turn around

"What?! What do you want why the hell are you folling me you f**king creeper?"

"You tell Bitters I want my money!"

He pulled out a gun.

"You bastard! You shot her."

I punched him as hard as I could and he was knocked out.

I called the police.

They arrived 5 minutes later.

One of them walked up to me.

Hey wait I know him.

"Hi Officer Lopez." He's a friend of Carlos' dad.

"Hello with me."

We walked back inside the hospital.

Just then everyone else came into the waiting room.

Officer Lopez grabbed the intercom and began saying.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am police officer Lopez and this young man Kendall Knight has just stopped a man from killing himself and everyone around him. Meaning you. He knocked the man out with a single punch to the head. This is a hero."

**Lucy's POV**

I'm laying in bed preparing for surgery to remove the bullet and stitch up my side when a man starts talking on the intercom.

He said Kendall stopped the guy that shot me with one hit.

I'm gonna kiss him like crazy after my surgery.

The doctor walked in.

"Alright miss Stone this anesthesia will make your body feel numb and you will eventually fall asleep."

I'm glad some justice has been done for me today.

The doctor stuck a needle into my arm.

It was like an ant bite.

I could feel myself falling asleep.

**Kendall's POV**

Everyone in the hospital starting clapping for me.

My friends ran towards me and hugged me like crazy.

"Nice job Ken."

"You've brought justice to Lucy."

"Awesome. One hit."

"You did good."

"Kendall you should be proud."

"I am proud . Bye Officer I'm going to Lucy's room to wait for her surgery to end."

I walked back to Lucy's room to see her bed gone so I sat in a chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Truth or Dare

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**Lucy's POV**

Its been three weeks since my surgery.

I've sucessfully healed and the guy who shot me is behind bars.

It turns out Mr. Bitters owed him $100 but didn't pay him because he conned him into gambling with his money.

I was sitting by the pool with Camille and Jo.

Kendall walked up to me with two guitars.

"Hey guys. Lucy I wrote a new song and I need your help. Play electric guitar while I play acoustic."

"No problem,Kendall."

_The words are coming I feel terrible._

_Is it typical for us to end like this?_

_Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen one hundred times?_

_Cuz baby you were the first from the last to the worst._

_And I've gone through words for this past little verse._

_I considered a call but frankly you're not worth it anymore._

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time._

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends._

_This is how you get by._

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry and I._

_On any other day with you and boys buy yourself a toy._

_And cause a scene like this_

_Leave them hanging on the walls just a picture in the halls like a hundred more._

_Consider this as a countdown you taste it on your lips and he's making you scream with his hands on your hips_

_Hope he's ill and you're healthy baby this is just pissed._

_Such a simple.. little... WHORE._

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of the table you're under._

_Lipstick lullabies this is sorry for the last time._

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by._

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry and_

_Your name remains the same._

_Only thing has changed is this pretty face._

_So pull the trigger it never gets closer you want to start over_

_But never start over_

_Pull the trigger it never gets closer _

_You want to start over but never start over._

_So say hello to the boys at the top of this table you're under._

_Lipstick lullabies._

_This is sorry for the last time._

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends this is how you get by._

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry._

_Say hello Say hello Oh oh oh_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time._

_And baby I understand you're making new friends this is how you get by_

_the moral this time is girls make boys cry and._

"Thanks Lucy I'll see you later."

"No problem.I'll talk to you later , Kendall."

"I'm what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know? How about truth or dare?"

"Alright me first."

"No way, Jo you always go first. Lucy you start."

"Alright Camille truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you take people to the hospital if they have a small fever?"

"Because I think they may or may not die. Alright Jo truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump into the pool with all your clothes on."

"This is my favorite outfit."

"Too bad."

She walked up to the pool and jumped in.

She came back up a minute later.

"Alright Lucy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright I dare you to tell Kendall you're pregnant."

"You think he'll believe me?"

"Just be a little dramatic and lie."

"Alright."

I walked to 2J and got Kendall.

"Come to the pool."

We both walked out to the pool.

"Kendall I...I'm pregnant."

He stared at me.

His eyes slowly closed and he passed out.

"Kendall wake up."

"Is it true?"

"No they dared me to say that."

"Oh. Well that's good."

"Yeah. But it could happen."

I kissed him and helped him up.

"Hey let's go back to my room."

"Sure."

We walked away from the pool and took the elevator to my room.

We talked and watched tv until it was night.

"You know , Kendall you spend more time here than you do at your own place. You should move in."

"I think I will. If my mom agrees."

We kissed for a few minutes and then we fell asleep.

_**I had no other ideas so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll update sometime.**_

_**Don't know when I will but I will kick back with a can of Sprite and type up the next chapter.**_


End file.
